goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Sees Himself On YouTube
Eric Sees Himself On YouTube is the twenty-second episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: Eric is bored and wants to watch some videos, but he is shocked to see that the videos he watched are made about him, of all people. Note that this video is not canon because it takes place around the 2013-15 time period, but one of the videos he sees is from 2011-12 (which were among those regrettably removed by 2013-15) - luckily he has had them saved. Script (Eric walks into his room, disgusted for some reason.) ERIC: Man school stinked today even more than usual. That bully Brian and his minions beat me up during lunch and took my money! I guess I'll watch some videos to cheer myself. (He wakes his laptop from its slumber, and waits for it to boot. Eric was getting frustrated.) What! This laptop is taking forever to load! (flails his arms in the air.) COME ON YOU! LOAD OR I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW! (Eric's laptop finally boots) ERIC: (surprised) Hey it worked! (neutral, goes to YouTube) OK now let's see what's on YouTube. What's this? A video by mrlegofan404? I'd better have a look. (he watches a video called 'Eric Gets In Trouble At School'. He is disgusted at Brian appearing in said video.) This video looks awfully familiar. Brian's doing the same things to me all the time at school! (he feels better) But hey at least this is based on true events - it is pretty interesting to say that the whole series about me happened long before I got a second family, which was when I met Garrick. Mrlegofan404's videos are awesome, but I think adamkleinschmidt2003's videos are equally fun to watch. (DISCLAIMER: After all he - adamkleinschmidt2003, I mean - was the one who made the first ever Go!Animate grounded video!) ERIC: (neutral) That video was the best I've seen. Now what should I watch next? Another video? From a different user? This better be good. (He is shocked that the result is not what he expected.) ERIC: (angry) Hey! My dad looks nothing like him! And Erika's my sister, not my girlfriend! Was this uploaded by the same person why made Zara look and sound all wrong? (calms down) Well this was good but some things could have been changed. On to the next video - made by Kristin Konkle. (He watches the video and laughs hysterically) ERIC: (laughing) Oh my God I cannot stop laughing ha ha ha ha ha! (happy) But seriously, although this Eric here looks nothing like me, Kristin's videos are still fun to watch! (calms down, neutral) OK, here is the last one. Made by LouieLouie95. I heard that this guy has the same name as I do. Let's see one of his videos. (SFX: Scare chord. Eric is very shocked.) ERIC: (furious) OH MY GOD! THIS IS ABSURD! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT THIS GUY RIPPED ME OFF WITH HIS ATTEMPT OF AN AVATAR - MY LOOKS, MY VOICE, MY LIFE, ALL WERE STOLEN FROM ME! HE HAS TO STOP COPYING ME OR I'LL SUE HIM! IT WILL TEACH HIM NOT TO MAKE ZARA A BRAT AND RUIN THE GROUNDED SERIES! (calms down, still angry) There's another one. Let's see if it's any better. (Eric is shocked again. He becomes so furious that his voice changes to Kidaroo.) WHAT! THE! CRUD! DID HE MAKE A NEW GIRLFRIEND CALLED ERICINA O O O O O O O O O O H H H H H H H H! EVERYONE KNOWS SHE DOESN'T EXIST WHICH IS HOW COME HER CREATOR IS A SOCK PUPPET OF MYSELF! (Diesel comes in, angry, while Eric is shocked.) DIESEL: Eric I heard you yelling, and what is all this fuss and bother? It's giving me a headache! ERIC: Dad, please, I can explain! I just watched some videos, and they're about me getting grounded! (Eric is crying because he is getting scolded.) DIESEL: (furious) That's right, and you're gonna get it... starting now! (screen shakes and turns red.) YOU'RE GROUNDED, YOU'RE GROUNDED, YOU'RE GROUNDED, YOU'RE GROUNDED, YOU'RE GROUNDED, YOU'RE GROUNDED! THAT MEANS NO TV, NO MOVIES, NO VIDEO GAMES, NO MALL, NO GOANIMATE, NO GIRLFRIENDS, NO PIZZA OR SWEETS OR FUN, AND FURTHERMORE! (screen is no longer red and shaking) You are so grounded for the rest of the decade! Plus, somebody is already filming you! ERIC: (crying) Oh no that means I'm being humilated! Now everyone will laugh at me! DIESEL: (furious, stuff is flying everywhere) Too right they will now go to bed now! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 23, when Eric gets an iPod without his parents' permission!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes